Katie's Wedding Day
by All I Gave You Was Goodbye
Summary: It's Katie's wedding day, and big bro Kendall can't help but feel a bit sad that his baby sister is growing up.


"Kendall, you ready?" the voice asked him as he sat in the chiffon seating in a nicely lit room. He turned to face his auburn-haired mother. He looked up at her with his eyes.

"Yeah," he said. He removed himself from the seat where he sat from and took a glance at his little sister. He was starring at the now twenty-two year old Katie Knight. He stood there, admiring her beauty in her white, strapless gown that had reached the floor gracefully. He smiled, and couldn't believe that time had flown by that quickly.

_Kendall had been about five or six years old when Katie was born. He was sitting the comfy chairs in the hospital waiting room with his paternal grandparents. He kept blabbering on about how he was excited._

"_Kendall?" his father's voice was heard, and his father soon emerged from a pair of doors. He bent down to Kendall's level, and asked if he wanted to visit his new baby sister. Kendall nodded excitedly, and grabbed his father's hand as Mr. Knight led him to the delivery room._

_His dad lifted him onto the gurney where his mother laid, holding a pink bundle. Mrs. Knight turned to her son, and in a soft voice, introduced big brother to little sister for the first time, "Kendall, this is your baby sister, Katie." _

_Kendall looked at her admiringly as he held his new baby sister._

Back to the present, Kendall held his baby sister in his arms and let her go, looking at her admiringly. A tear slowly slid down his cheek as he cracked a smile at her, and chuckled. She chuckled a bit, too.

"Why are you crying?" she asked him.

"My baby sister is getting married… how do you _not_ expect me to get emotional," he said laughing.

She hugged her older brother. "Exactly how I felt when you and Jo got married."

"And now it's your turn," he said, smiling at his little sister. She had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, he thought. He wondered how thirteen years could fly by so quickly, how time can pass within the blink of an eye. He was astounded that now his ten-year-old baby sister that would always help out get out of trouble was now twenty-three and getting ready to start her future with her future husband.

Kendall actually approved on the groom, years before; when he and Katie started dating. Being an older brother, he was always over-protective of who his little sister dated. He never wanted to see his baby sister get hurt, but he knew as soon as he got to know the groom better, he could put his trust in him, and trust him that he would take care of Katie. It took a lot of guys, but Kendall was finally happy with the boy who asked to marry his little sister.

He felt a shoulder on his hands; it was his father.

"Are you both ready? Everyone else is," their dad said. Katie shook her head, and exited the room, as Mr. Knight laid his hand lightly on his son's upper arm. He sighed as he and his son both looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"We're letting our little Katie go into the arms of another man," Mr. Knight said.

"I know. My baby sister is ready to start a life on her own."

They stood there for a few minutes, until Mrs. Knight told them it was time to walk Katie down the aisle. The two Knight men exited the 'bridal room' and into the church's start of the aisle, on both sides of Katie.

The music started playing "Here Comes the Bride" and they marched down the aisle, cameras flashing, people smile, and people starting to cry. Since Katie's fiancé didn't know the other boys too well besides the fact that they were like older brothers to Katie, they weren't in his party. But you could see Carlos, James, and Logan trying to keep straight faces as they watched the little girl they knew for a majority of their life march down as a young adult. Kendall knew what they were feeling, but he didn't think they could possibly feel the way he did right now, since he was her blood brother.

The priest asked, "Who gives away Katelynn Knight?"

The Knight men both responded that they both did, along with Mrs. Knight. With tears strolling down their cheeks, Kendall and Mr. Knight kissed their daughter and sister's cheek as they went to sit by Mrs. Knight.

The ceremony in the church proceeded as Katie and her fiancé, Doug exchanged vows. It was time to exchange the rings as more cameras were flashing with the bright flash on.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Douglas, you may now kiss the bride."

And he did. After they let go, the priest happily exclaimed, "I would like to introduce, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Douglas Johnson!"

As they started to walk down the aisle, the party groups exited after them. As everyone went outside to congratulate the new couple, Kendall hugged his little sister tightly.

"I love you baby sister," he said, kissing her forehead, "I always will."

"I know, big brother," she said, smiling. "I will always love you too." She hugged him back as everyone took a picture of the beautiful sister/brother moment that was going on.

_Katie Johnson, _Kendall thought. _I'll miss Katie Knight, but Katie Johnson has a ring to it._

**I love Katie and Kendall's sister/brother relationship. I love how on the show they called each other 'baby sister' and 'big bro.' It's so cute! Anyways, hoped you liked it. Please give me your feedback!**_  
_


End file.
